Boys & Ice Cream
by keiko-uchiha
Summary: It all started when Sora had a craving for ice cream. suck at summaries


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Baskin Robbins

Summary: It all started when Sora had a craving for ice cream.

Roxas P.O.V

When it came to Sora and his ice cream, there is no stopping him. It's like his crack. So being the great brother that I am, I told him I'd drive him if he bought me some too.

xxx

Saturday, 2:30

"Fine!" He huffed. "I only have enough for three scoops and two of those scoops are mine." He crossed his arms and stood put until I agreed.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes as he left to go get ready. I say ready because he's not just going to get ice cream.

Twenty minutes later...

"Roxas!" I got up lazily from the couch and walked slowly up the stairs to Sora's room. I sat in his bean bag chair and watched him as he posed in front of his full length mirror. "How does this look?" He asked me, wearing a baby blue t-shirt and faded jeans. "Does this make my butt look big?" I raised my eyebrow, as if asking him, 'Really'? "We're just going to get ice cream." I told him this every time. "Hey! I just want to look nice! Is it a crime to not want to look like a slob?"

I rolled my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. "Just hurry up. If you're not ready in three minutes, I'm not going anywhere." I got up and left. I'm halfway down the stairs when I hear my name. "Hold on!" Sora rushed down the stairs with one of his shoes on and carrying the other in his hand, heading out the door. I smirk and lock the door behind me.

xx

Normal P.O.V

It took them about twenty five minutes to get to Baskin Robbins. It would take less time if they went to the one by their house, but Sora wouldn't have it. The brunet would make some lame sort of excuse, for example, 'Their ice cream tastes watery. Their cones taste nasty or their stale'. Roxas would roll his eyes and get annoyed. He knew why and where his brother wanted to go. If he wanted to go to this ice cream shop, Roxas asked, he would have to give him gas money. Of course, the brunet agreed no questions asked.

Sora was bouncing around in his seat so much, Roxas thought the brunet was gonna jump out of the window on the way there. Roxas let out a long over due sigh and ran a hand through his mussed hair again as he and his brother entered the ice cream shop. Sora had a wide eyed expression as he saw the flavors, oohing and aahing, wondering which flavor he'll get. It was then that Roxas saw him. He wore dark jeans and a white crewneck t-shirt with a white apron over it, his name tag placed on the left side of his chest. 'Riku', it said. His mid-back, layered silver hair was tied back with a black hair tie. His aquamarine eyes shone with amusement, bearing a smile that could turn you into a puddle of goo on the spot.

"So what can I get you?" Riku asked with a voice that was like velvet. Sora was brought out of his reverie as he turned to the owner of the voice. Immediately the boy's face was on fire.

"U-um...i-i-ice c-cr-cream." The brunet stuttered, barely able to form a sentence. Roxas slapped his forehead as he heard his twin. This is what always happened. Sora just froze every time he saw him. He and Roxas went to this place three maybe four times a week.

The silver haired boy chuckled, "I meant what flavor of ice cream?" He raised a silver brow to his blushing customer, smiling as he did.

"I-I-I don't kn-know," the boy stuttered, glancing at all the flavors quickly. He heard his brother snicker from behind him, he lowered his head; his hair covering his blue eyes, embarrassment washing over. The silver haired boy noticed and called to someone in the back. "Hey, Brownie," The nickname caused Sora to look up and blush as he heard the silver haired boy calling him to the side. He turned back to see another person has taken his place. He was lanky and had red hair. Long red spikes ran to the middle of his back; his eyes were as green as emeralds and had upside down triangles underneath both eyes. His name tag read 'Axel'. He stood there with a bored expression on his face.

Sora heard Riku call him over once more and obeyed. The tall red head went ahead and handled Roxas.

XXX

Riku's P.O.V

I heard the door open to the shop. It was the same two guys that come almost every day. They both have blue eyes. Both of them have brown hair; I think they're brothers. One of the boys, the one that didn't have a scowl, I nicknamed brownie because I don't know his name, looked around and started oohing and aahing at the flavors. I walked behind the counter.

It looked like he was in his own world. "So what can I get you?" I asked smiling down at him. He looked up and his face went red, like cherry red.

"U-um...i-i-ice c-cr-cream." He stuttered. I chuckled some, not wanting to make fun of him.

"I meant what flavor of ice cream?" He says that every time he comes here. I wonder why?

"I-I-I don't kn-know," He answers, gazing at all the flavors quickly. I heard his brother snickering behind him. Brownie looks down and I think because he's embarrassed. Being the nice person that I am, I call Axel to take care of the other brunet and the other customers. "Hey Brownie," Oops, did I say that out loud? He looked up and started blushing; my guess is because of the nickname. It is pretty embarrassing to have someone you barely even know, it doesn't matter how many times he's come to your work place, to nickname you something like 'Brownie'. The boy stares at Axel for a moment and then comes to me.

"Sorry about that," I say to him comfortingly, "Take all the time you need." He nodded shyly and smiled at me. After a few moments the boy speaks.

"U-um I'm r-ready to pick now." Brownie says smiling. I guess this kid's smile is contagious because he's got me smiling too.

"So what can I get you?"

"Um, how about Rocky Road ice cream. Oh and my names Sora."

"I'm Riku, nice to meet you." I put my hand out for him to shake. He chuckles for some reason. "What's so funny?"

"You rhymed." He grinned. "It's nice to meet you Riku." I chuckle, a big smile on my lips.

"It's nice to meet you too, Sora."

XXX

Roxas P.O.V

Well, looks like Sora finally got his ice cream. Anyway, looks like they hired another employee, I could see why. This place gets a lot of customers after school, probably even more on the weekends. Most likely because of that silver haired guy Sora has a crush on.

"What flavor?" The redheaded cashier asked me with a bored expression. I could feel my right eye twitching. Something about this guy just makes me want to punch him in the face.

"Hmm…" I say just to spite him, "I don't know what to choose,". I take a look at the flavors and wait like three minutes. I put my thumb and forefinger to my chin, pretending to think.

"Hurry up will ya? I don't have all day." He tells me with an annoyed look on his face. "Hey Red? Do me a favor and pick one for me." I put on the most innocent face I can.

His eye just twitched! Ahaha! From now on your name shall be Red! Not original but who cares. It gets the job done. Besides, it fits. For some reason it feels like it's my personal mission to annoy the hell out of this guy.

"Fine. How about Pecan-"

"Sorry, I'm allergic to nuts." I say innocently but deep down I'm laughing. I could've sworn I heard him mumble something about being allergic to his fists.

"Sherbert-"

"Not really in the mood for something fruity." I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud. He's glaring at me now. Oooh I'm so scared.

"Listen you little-"

"Axel!" It was that silver haired guy, Riku. "What is it?" Red asked Riku; he was still glaring at me. It looked like he just erupted. Ahaha! Like a volcano? His hair would be the lava...? Fine, whatever my jokes are funny.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Riku pulled him aside. I leaned against the counter trying to eavesdrop, of course I hid that I was actually eavesdropping. They where whispering fiercely.

XXX

Axel and Riku's (not so private) conversation.

"Axel, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! That," He pointed to Roxas, "Little turd is getting on my last nerve!" Axel whispered not so quietly.

"You can't talk to customers that way!" Riku whispered, slapping Axel's pointing finger at Roxas away, which in return earned him a glare and a 'Don't point your disgusting fingers at me Red!'

"I'll point my fingers at whomever I want you little shit!" Axel glared at Roxas, "And stop calling me Red!"

"Don't point at him! You said you weren't going to start trouble!" Riku sighed, exasperated with all of this nonsense.

"I'm starting trouble?" Axel asked incredulously. "He's the one that's coming on to me!" Riku did a double take.

"What?"

"I have no idea where that came from." The redhead laughed out nervously, "I don't know why I said that." Riku pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just hurry up so you can take your break." Riku said, untying his apron and leaving to the back.

End of Axel's and Riku's (not so private) conversation

XXX

Normal P.O.V

Roxas took in a sharp breath. 'Red' just called him a turd! That redheaded toothpick!' thought Roxas. "Don't point your disgusting fingers at me Red!" Roxas growled as Axel pointed in his direction; irritated by his presence. I guess teasing Axel isn't so fun anymore.

"I'll point my fingers at whomever I want you little shit!" Axel growled out just as fiercely. His hand pointing at Roxas was slapped down by Riku and they continued their semi quiet conversation.

Quieting himself down, mentally, he listened in on the rest of their little chat.

"You said you weren't going to start trouble!" He heard Riku say exasperatedly.

"I'm starting trouble? He's the one that's coming on to me!"

Roxas sputtered as he heard the lie Axel told, blushing furiously. 'I was not coming on to him!' Roxas stayed quiet, for a few moments, his mind filled with thoughts of anger, hate and confusion. The conversation ended, leaving an exasperated Riku, a pissed off Axel and a furiously blushing and confused Roxas.

XXX

Axel's P.O.V

I turned back to that little punk, glaring at him. "Listen kid. You gotta problem with me, we can take this outside. I have a break in five minutes." He just glanced at me and for some odd reason, his face was red. Maybe because he's embarrassed that he caused a scene. Right! I mean, who wouldn't?

"Vanilla." Huh?

The brat cleared his throat. "Ice cream flavor. I want Vanilla." Oh. If he wanted Vanilla then why didn't he say so? Instead, he wanted to be a smart ass and piss me off. Well it's about time, anyway.

"Include two scoops, so it's three in total." He told me. "You just got one." I state.

"I know. My brother got two scoops." Oh. Okay then.

"Sora! Money!" He called out to some brown haired kid. "Hey Roxas!" 'Sora', just popped out of nowhere and almost scared the living daylights out of me. Of course, me being the awesome person that I am, I didn't show it.

"That'll be five bucks." I say boredly. I looked over at 'Roxas'. I looked him over. Brown hair, blue eyes and a feisty attitude. I smirk. Just how I like em'.

"Here you go!" Next thing I know dollar bills were shoved in my face.

"C'mon Roxas let's go sit down!" Sora yelled out, the ice cream giving him sugar rush.

"Yeah, go sit down," I smirked. "Roxie." His eyes widened when he heard the nickname. His pretty little face had blushed a deep red that looked too cute for words. He was gonna say something when the other brown haired kid dragged him away. I looked at the clock on the wall. Break time has officially started and Riku is on time.

XXX

Normal P.O.V Axel and Riku

Riku came out from the back looking refreshed as he put back on his apron. Axel was just taking off his apron. Riku looked at Sora and Roxas's table. Sora looked okay, and Roxas was currently looking out the window with a flustered look on his face. Riku gave him a look.

"What?" The redhead asked, "I didn't do anything!" Riku put his hands on his hips. "You didn't do anything? Are you telling the truth?" Riku narrowed his eyes. Axel shrugged and got an ice cream scooper and started scooping himself some complimentary ice cream.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked looking on as Axel scooped more ice cream.

"Getting some free ice cream. What does it look like?"

"We can't have free ice cream!" Riku all but shouted at Axel. Said person sighed, "Look, I know that you think this is wrong, but having to deal with all of this has really gotten me hungry." Riku looked at him sternly. Axel frowned, "I'm not putting this back."

"..."

"I haven't eaten anything since this morning! That was like hours ago!" Riku frowned and crossed his arms.

"I'll pay it back. Just give this to me, Riku." The Silverete sighed and uncrossed his arms, covering his eyes as he turned around. "I didn't see anything, okay?

Axel's red spikes jumped as he nodded his head at his friend.

XXX

Normal P.O.V

Roxas and Sora

"What's eating you?" Sora asked his brother, licking the one scoop of Rocky Road that was left. Roxas had already finished his Vanilla ice cream.

"Huh? Oh, um, nothing." The brunet frowned and looked down at the table.

"Roxas? C'mon." Sora nudged his brother's shoulder. "Tell me." Roxas looked at his brother and sighed. The brunet wouldn't give up. "I just got into a little argument with that redheaded guy. Nothing serious."

"Oh."

"Yeah." He found himself smirking. "Looks like you finally got your ice cream, eh?" Roxas chuckled at the brunet earning him a punch on the shoulder. "Hey!" Roxas continued laughing with Sora joining him. Unsuspectingly, both Axel and Riku were looking at the brothers; the redhead smirking and the silver haired boy smiling.

END… For Now.


End file.
